Zelda Characters Party w/ Harry Potter Characters
by Nancy D
Summary: The long awaited Chapter 4 is finally here!!! Everything you wanted to see from Impa dancing dirty, to drunk Percy Weasley, to a love affair between Dudley Dursley and *gasp* I've said too much! Please R/R!!!!
1. Zelda Characters Party with the Harry Po...

A/N:  
Right now, I have no idea what I'm going to write. I've just got a semi-blank screen before me, and I'm bored as hell, since I just finished with an 8-hour car trip, so I feel like typing. (Note how I said TYPING, not WRITING. I just like to type. I don't know why, I just do.) Well, enough of my rambling! On with the story!   
  
Here  
  
We   
  
GO!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
~*~Zelda Charachters Party with the Harry Potter Characters~*~  
  
  
Zelda brushed out her long, blond hair, and swept it up into a sparkling crown. "You look absolutely stunning!" said Bob, as he pulled out a mask and put it on his face.   
  
"Not as wonderful as you look in that mask!" said Zelda, as she jumped up, pushed back the mask on Bob's face and began kissing him. Bob put his arms around Zelda and started kissing her too. Just then, Impa walked in the room wearing a gray and pink unitard.  
  
"Zelda! Bob!" she yelled.  
  
Quickly, Zelda and Bob got up and looked at Impa.  
  
"Hurry you guys," said Impa. "You don't want to be late for the party!" Impa ran out of the room, followed by Bob carrying Zelda, who was kissing him all the way.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione brushed out her bushy brown hair. "Damnit! This is the third brush that got caught in my hair this week!"   
  
"Why don't you just put that shit in it that you used for the Yule Ball?" asked Harry, who was nonchalantly playing with Hermione's old Gameboy. Ron was looking over his shoulder intently, fascinated by how the Muggles could come up with such a thing.  
  
"Hey Harry?" asked Ron. "You said Muggle pictures couldn't move!"  
  
"They can't," said Harry. "This is a game. See that little guy?"  
  
"Yes," said Ron, squinting at the little man on the tiny screen.  
  
"Well, you control the way he moves with this little button here." said Harry pointing to the control stick.  
  
"Fascinating!" said Ron. "Gimme that." He made a grab for the Gameboy in Harry's hand, but Harry jerked it away too quickly.  
  
"Honestly boys!" said Hermione, who was now waving her wand through her hair. "It's just a friggin Gameboy!"  
  
"Just a Gameboy?" said Ron. "Why! This thing's amazing!" Just then, Mrs. Granger knocked on the door to Hermione's room and entered.  
  
"You guys better be ready soon. The party's going to start without you!" She walked over to Hermione. "Do you want me to help me with your hair?" she asked.  
  
"No," said Hermione. "I'm fine," she lied.  
  
"Whatever," said her mom. "I'll be back in ten minutes, and you all had better be ready!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Malon jumped on the back of Epona. Link was already sitting on the front. "This is going to be the most awesome party!" she said.  
  
"Yes it will," said Link. He steered Epona in the direction of the party. "I hear that some of the Harry Potter characters are going to be there!"  
  
"Ooh!" said Malon. "That Bill Weasley is so hot!"  
  
"Malon!" said Link.  
  
"Oh, Link, you're just as hot. You even have an earing!" She leant forward and kissed Link, causing him to lose control of Epona.   
  
"Shit!" cried Link. "Let go of me, Malon. I'm trying to steer!"  
  
"Sorry," said Malon, breaking away. Epona had gone into a full gallop, making it difficult for Link to steer.   
  
"Damn!" he kept saying. Finally he got Epona under control and he turned around to see Malon. "Now," he said. "We're off to the party!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Weasley house was full to the brim. Every Weasley was there except Ron, who was over at Hermione's, and Penny Clearwater, Sandy Vergario, and Natalie Hill, Percy, Bill, and Charile's girlfriends, were there also.  
  
"Should I open a bottle of wine for the adults?" asked Percy, who was holding tight to Penny's waist.   
  
"Sure," said George. "We can all use a little something before the party."  
  
"Now George," said Mrs. Weasley. "You know you're under the drinking age limit."  
  
"The party doesn't have a limit," said Fred.  
  
"But while you're under my roof, you can't drink anything!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
  
"Oh, come Molly," said Mr. Weasley. "Let the boys have a taste of fun." Mrs. Weasley smacked her husband across the head.  
  
"Or not..." he said, rubbing his head.  
  
"Here, Percy," said Bill. "I'll open it." Bill opened the bottle of wine, and after all of the adults were served, he slipped Fred and George a tiny taste of it.  
  
"Thanks Bill," said George.  
  
"Don't mention it," said Bill.  
  
"Aw, that's alright," said Fred.  
  
"No REALLY. Don't mention it!" Bill motioned towards his mother who was standing quite nearby, eyeing the twins suspiciously.  
  
"Come on now!" said Mr. Weasley. "I'll get the car. I'm sure we'll ALL be able to fit. We shan't be late!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Get on the cart!" yelled Daurina, for the fifth time. "We're going to be late for the party, and we still have to pick up Ruto and the other Zoras!"  
  
The cart was packed and ready to go to the party. Six or so Gorons were already sitting in the back, and Daurina was stationed in the front seat with his son Link. "Come ON!" Daurina yelled again. "We're going to be late!"  
  
"GET YOUR LITTLE ASSES OUT HERE AND ON TO THE DAMN CART!" yelled Link.  
  
"Thanks Link," Daurina said. "I needed that."  
  
Just then, the rest of the Gorons came out and piled onto the cart.  
  
"Here we go!" cried Daurina.  
  
"Woo hoo!" yelled everyone else. "PARTY!!"  
  
They drove for a while on the cart, and soon arived at the entrance to Kakariko Villiage, where there was access to Zora's River. Daurina was supposed to pick up the Zoras right there.  
  
"Ruto, you look beautiful!" said Celia, another Zora. "Link will love you!"  
  
"Celia! How friggin stupid can you get? Link's MARRIED for gods' sake!"  
  
"Really?" asked Celia, awed. "Oh! What the hell? Grab him anyway!"  
  
Ruto smacked Celia across the head. The cart with all the Gorons on it was arriving. "Celia, go get the others, our ride's here."  
  
"Right on, Ruto," said Celia, and she went to retrieve the other Zoras.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vernon Dursley straightened his bowtie and called up the stairs to his wife. "Petunia! Hurry up, we're going to be late!"   
  
"Oh, that's alright!" called Petunia. "We'll be fashionably late. I still have to finish my hair and makeup!"  
  
"Damn your hair and makeup! This party's important!"  
  
"Well, fetch Dudley, and get him in the car. I'll be right down!"  
  
"Alright!" yelled Vernon up the stairs again, and he sauntered off into the living room where Dudley was sitting on the couch. "Dudley, come on, it's time to go!"  
  
"Idawanna," mumbled Dudley between mouthfulls of chips. "I'm watching my show."  
  
"Haven't you seen this episode already?" asked Vernon.  
  
"Yeah, but not enough," replied Dudley.  
  
Vernon went over and tried to lift up Dudley, but though Vernon was a big, strong man, Dudley weighed nearly twice as much.  
  
Petunia walked into the living room, powerding her nose. "Vernon, get the car, I'll get Dudley."  
  
"Sure," said Vernon, and he left the house to get the car.  
  
"Dudley, come on, let's go," sang Petunia.  
  
"No!" screamed Dudley. "I wanna watch my show!" He reached his fat hand into the bowl beside him to grab some chips.  
  
"Ah, no you don't!" yelled Petunia, grabbing the bowl away from Dudley. "You're too damn fat!"  
  
"Wha?" asked Dudley, shocked. His mother had never been like this before.  
  
"Come on, Dudley, we're going," said Petunia, sharply. Dudley didn't budge. "Come ON, Dudley!" screamed Petunia. "Get your fat ass of the couch and into the car! We don't want to be late for the party!"  
  
With that, Dudley got his fat ass off of the couch and into the car, without another word.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothin but the hair on my head!  
  
A/N:  
Is it the end? Damn right it's not! The party didn't even begin! (Hey, the story's not bad for something I just did out of the blue!) Well, please r/r, I LOVE REVIEWS! Reviews make me HAPPY! Lots of things make me happy, and Reviews are ONE of Them! Yes, I'm happy! Happy is good! You make me happy by reviewing! If you don't review, I'll be extremely pissed off, and if I am...well, you'll have to see. NO YOU DON'T! (It's not that important anyways. All it is is me typing a long nonsense story using the following words like All the Time: shit, piss, damn, ass (with prefixes and suffixes, of course), bitch, hell, friggin, and a few others. Not that I don't already. Ha Ha.) Well, to make a long story short, PLEASE REVIEW, and I will make this short story long! ha Ha. Did you get that? Pretty damn clever, aren't I? Well, BYE!  



	2. Part 2 of X parts in Zelda Characters Pa...

A/N: Here it is! The happy part 2 of 'Zelda Characters Party With Harry Potter Characters.' I'm glad you guys all liked part one, it makes me happy to get HAPPY reviews. And only one of you flamed me! (and for no good reason, I might add.) But that's ok, ya can't win 'em all! I'm so happy! Yes, the Dursleys ARE out of character in this story. (I mean, would Petunia EVER in a million years ask Dudley to get his fat ass of the couch? I think not!) So, today, since I'm SO HAPPY! ::Sings: If it ain't eggs, it ain't breakfast. Ooh, I love those eggs. The incredible edible egg! I love eggs!:: Woops, sorry. That song's been in my head ALL FRICKIN DAY! But that's ok, because there are still 249 more shopping days left till Christmas! I Can't Wait! ::Sings: It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! ::Does a little dance:: Everywhere you go!:: Ha! Sorry. Yeah, I know Chrismas is a long way away. Just playin around. Ya know, I'm startin to like these author's note thingies. Before, I thought they were pretty damn pointless. But actually, they're kinda fun! Ha! I'm having fun! I'm having fun! ::You think: AuntieM is OFF HER ROCKER:: actually, she's not. She's just ::Thinks:: well, do you really care? ::Sings: The incredible edible egg:: I LOVE the Today show! Please excuse some of the mistakes you may find, I'm typing this on Notepad, not Microsoft Word. and, most importantly, BE HAPPY!  
  
Here  
  
I   
  
GO!!!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
The heaed carpender in Kakariko Villiage was busy rounding up his lazy sons for the party. "Teddy!" he called to his youngest son. "Round up the others 'n gettem in the tractor! I'll rev it up!"  
  
"Righto Father!" called Teddy, and he ran to find his other brothers. He walked into the Kakariko Pub where he found most of his brothers. They were all drunk, and looking like they didn't need to go to the party.   
  
"Big Ted!" called one of them. "Younger bro come to party with us, huh?" The rest of the men laughed.   
  
"Boris!" said Teddy. "I'm going to a party, and -"  
  
"How's that?" asked one of the men the carpenders were drinking with.   
  
"Yeah!" said another. "We want to go to a party!"  
  
"Well then get on the tractor!" said Teddy. "Father's revving it up, and he's leaving with whoever's on board." With that, the pub emptied as fast as their glasses emptied. All the men headed to the tractor, leaving Teddy in the dust.  
  
"Wait up!" called Teddy. "You can't leave without me!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Hogwarts faculty was running around, a mess, trying to make it to the party in time. "Albus!" called Professor McGonnagal. "I can't find my hair net, have you seen it?"  
  
"It wasn't my turn to watch your hairnet, Minerva," came a rather irritated response from Dumbledore. "Why should I be worrying about hairnets when I'm only half dressed!" Just then, Professor Snape came in, all ready.  
  
"Come Albus! We're going to be late for the party." Both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonnagal shot Snape an irritated look. "Oh, and Minerva," Snape started, with an outstetched hand. "I believe this is yours?" He handed her a black hairnet which she took graciously.   
  
"Thank you, Severus," she said, putting it in.   
  
"We're nearly ready," said Dumbledore. "You can start heading to the end of the grounds to Apparate."   
  
"We don't have time to Apparate," said Snape.   
  
"Well, then we certainly don't have time to fly there," said McGonnagal.   
  
"Ooh, if anyone had some Floo Powder, we could take the fireplace from my office," Dumbledore suggested.  
  
"That is a good idea..." thought McGonnagal. "Ooh, Poppy?" She stopped Madam Pomphrey, who was rushing down the hall. "You wouldn't have some Floo Powder handy, would you?"  
  
"I most certainly do!" said Poppy. "I always keep some spare in case I need to send kids home." She turned around to head back to the hospital wing to fetch the Floo Powder.   
  
Several more minutes went on like this, hecticly, until finally, everyone was gathered in front of Professor Dumbledore's fire.   
  
"Alright, you go first, Minerva," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Ooh, no, I had better go later to -"  
  
"Just go, we're late!" cried Dumbledore, pushing her in.  
  
"Shit, Albus, that hurt!" she cried.  
  
"You next!" called Dumbledore, pointing to Professor Sprout.  
  
"I think I'll just go in..." said Sprout, stepping into the fireplace.  
  
"All right, Severus! You go!"  
  
"What am I doing taking orders from a crazy old bat?" he muttered to himself.  
  
Dumbledore heard him. He spun Snape around. "Who the hell you callin old bat?" he demanded of him. "You come here and say that to my face!"  
  
"I'll just -" said Snape, turning to go into the fireplace.   
  
"Somebody remind me one day to kick his ass," said Dumbledore under his breath. "Alright," he said, to everone else again. "Poppy, you go!" Things went on like this until everyone had stepped through the fireplace, and finally Dumbledore dove into the fireplace, and....  
  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"SHIT!" he called. "Damnit! I ran out of Floo Powder! Shit!" He rubbed the lump on his head, and set off for the end of the grounds where he would have to Apparate to the party.  
  
~*~*~  
  
By the time Dumbledore got to the party, it was already started. He could see that it was the same place where the Quidditch World Cup was held the year before. There were so many people there, he was in awe. He recognized the Weasleys, and he picked out Hagrid immediately, over by one of the bars, but there were a lot of strange people there as well. There were these big brown rock creatures, and fishlike creatures that could walk on land. There were many people that looked like humans, but they just...weren't. "This will be an EXCELLENT party," thought Dumbledore to himself, as he stepped into the crowd to begin to mingle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Teddy ran to catch up to his brothers, but by the time he got to where he was going, the cart was already gone. "Damn!" he called. "Damn brothers!" He stood there awhile. "Damnit, I'll have to walk." So Teddy began to walk to the Northeast side of Hyrule Field, where the party would be held.  
  
When he got there, the party had already started. Hyrul Field was beautiful! He was shocked at how many people there were. He recognized the Zoras, the Gorons, and 3 Sandie 3 the Cucco lady. "Sandie. She must have hopped on the cart with my brothers. I wonder what she must have thought..." But there were strange people there as well. There was a big clan of people all with flaming red hair. There were all kinds of people that looked like Hylians, but they just...weren't. They were all dressed in funny robes too. "Well," Teddy thought to himself. "This should be a great party. Sandie's here 3" And Teddy walked off into the crowd to mingle.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
Bummer! The party started, and guess what? AUNTIE M DECIDED TO STOP WRITING! It's ok. Now it's starting to become more of a story! I'll put more up soon. Don't you worry bout a thang. Just r/r and more will come, but for now, be HAPPY! ::Starts to sing Little Fugue in G Minor by J.S. Bach:: Just...don't ask. 


	3. Part 3 of at LEAST 4 (but maybe [and hop...

A/N:  
Hey hey hey! It's FINALLY HERE!!! PART 3 OF ZELDA CHARACHTERS PARTY WITH THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!!! AND THEY'RE PARTYIN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SEEN THEM BEFORE!!! Dirty dancing, drunk Percy Weasly, and a little romance between Dudley Dursley and who else? READ TO FIND OUT!!! READ READ READ READ READ READ READ!!!!!!! You must think I'm incredibly hyper right about now. Well, I'm not, but I just though to something funny. ::Puts on large, dark sunglasses and says, "Frau! You look so.....riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.:: Don't ask. I think that's terribly funny! I'm rolling on the floor laughing my ass of now. Actually, I'm not. Hey, I got an idea! You read my story, and then YOU can laugh TOO!!  
  
Looking back, I've noticed that this author's note was a bit empty. Oh well, what do you WANT me to write about? How I did my advanced math all over the back of "Bach: 15 3-Part Inventions"? I don't know. SOO!! The DOW is up like 163 today so I'm SOSOSOSOSO happy, except for the fact that my teeth about KILL! (NO MORE BRACES! NO MORE BRACES!) OK, irrelevent to the highest extent. Please read. The party starts  
  
NOW!!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Crazy Joe the windmill guy was playin some music. He just hooked his little phonograph thingy up to an amp and started to turn the knob...  
  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Crazy Joe. (Electronic devices have weird affects on old people.) "What the hell...?"  
  
"JUST TURNED THE KNOB!" screamed the people. "IT'S SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!!!"  
  
"Huh?" asked Crazy Joe.   
  
"PLAY THE MUSIC!"  
  
"Wha? I'm hard of hearing."  
  
"Oh, for gods' sake!" said Hermione, who was standing with Harry and Ron and the foot of the stage. She hoisted herself onto the stage and approached Crazy Joe. "Here, if you're afraid of the amplifier, do this -" She pointed her wand at the phonograph and whispered "Sonorus." "There," she said. "Play us some frickin music!"  
  
Crazy Joe picked up the phonograph and began to turn the handle. Music came out loudly, but not enough to scare the old people off their feet. He played the music with a smile on his face as Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to find Fred and George.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The Weasleys were gathered together in a happy group, and all of them were drinking. But none of them had been drinking as much as Percy. Mrs. Weasley had just enough of a 'high', if you will, not to yell at the twins for drinking, and the twins were keeping themselves under control pretty well. But Percy was smashed. So too, of course, was Penny.  
  
He had his arms around her waist and they both had a glass in their hand. Percy spun Penny around and they almost knocked over a whole crowd of Zoras and Gerudos.   
  
"Hey! What's the big idea?" asked one of them.  
  
"Ooh, nothing," said Penny, tipping back the contents of her glass. She walked toward the Zora/Gerudo group and noticed that Link was among them. She staggered toward him, wiggling her butt as much as she could.  
  
"Wow," said Link, dazed. "That's one hot ass!"  
  
"What did you say?" asked Malon.  
  
"Huh?" asked Link, snapping out of it. "Oh, I said, uhm, let's go dance!"   
  
"Sure!" said Malon. She grabbed Link around the waist and the two of them walked over to where the dancing was taking place.  
  
"Lookit all these weird people!" said Link. The 'weird people' were Professore Dumbledore, Professore McGonnagal, and Vernon and Petunia Dursley who were (for some odd and insignificant reason) getting along. The song playing was *NSYNC's "Digital Digital Get Down", and they all seemed to know the whole dance.  
  
::SPEAKERS: Digital digital get down, just you and me...:  
  
Dumbledore could really 'get down'. They all formed a line, (including Link, Malon, Zelda, Bob, Ron, and Hermione) and did the refrain again. After the refrain though, none of them knew the rest of the dance except Dumbledore. Everyone formed a circle around him and he was in the middle break dancing. He was spinning around on his butt and legs, and all kinds of stuff. Everyone around him cheered, "GO ALBUS! GO ALBUS! GO! GO! GO ALBUS!" He stood up and did like a Disco dance for a while, while everybody clapped along.   
  
At the end, every aplauded, and Dumbledore was about to sit the next song out when...  
  
::Speakers: Her butt is soooo big!:  
  
"IT'S BABY GOT BACK!!!" everybody cheered. Instantly, all the girls present lined up in the centere and started shakin their butts.  
  
::Speakers: I like big butts and I cannot lie..::  
  
All the girls were shakin their butts in the air while the guys stood and watched.  
  
"I have no butt!" complained Hermione.  
  
Teddy stared dazed at Sandie's butt, while Bob didn't hesitate in going up to Zelda and dancing right along with her. She was standing up shakin her butt, while Bob was standing behind her dancing. They were a good couple. Everyone was watching them. But suddenly, Dumbledore's eyes drifted somewhere else...   
  
Impa was towards the end of the line, trying to shake her butt but she wasn't quite sure what she was doing. Albus leapt up an ran over to her.   
  
"You have one hot ass!" he said.  
  
"Thanks!" said Impa. She put her arms around his neck and they started dancing together. Once again, a circle began to form around Dumbledore. The people in the circle were dancing too, wiggling their butts and the guys dancing with the girls in front of them, but nobody was dancing as well as Alubs and Impa. Impa really got down, she had a pretty large butt. Dumbledore got down on the ground and started doing the 'worm'! Everyone cheered, and Impa got on top of him and started riding him like a donkey. Then...  
  
Speakin of the devil! Guess what song played next?   
  
::Speakers: Please! Please! Please! Let me ride the donkey donkey. Let me ride the donkey donkey!::  
  
Everyone got down doing the donkey. Then, Percy and Penny came over, and THEY decided to give it a try. Percy got down on the ground and began to try to do the donkey. He fell all over everybody, until he ended up lying on the ground with Penny over him, doing nothing but laughing hystarically. People started to drift away from Percy, but he chased after them. He saw Nabooru and immediately walked up to her and put his arms around her.  
  
He shook back and forth trying to dance, but Nabooru wiggled away. "What the hell do you think you're doing, pretty boy?" she asked him.  
  
"I just wanted do dance," he slurred. But it REALLY sounded like, "I just wanted your ass."   
  
Off in the distance were Fred and George who had given up on the alcohol. It tasted nasty anyways. But they had a tape recorder they stole from Dudley, and were recording Percy with it.  
  
"Ooh, Mum's going to love this!" George chuckled.  
  
"Aw, dear brother George," inquired Fred, "don't you think this would be a tad mean to our dear brother Percy?" The two of them were silent.  
  
"NAH!" said both of them. "Let's see what else we can catch him doing."  
  
But just then...  
  
::Speakers: Thong th thong thong thong::  
  
"Hey! I have one 'a those!" said Penny.  
  
"Hey! Me too!" said (oddly enough) Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"And you can't forget me!" said (even MORE oddly) Petunia Dursley.  
  
As Petunia went into the middle wearing nothing but her shirt and thong, Vernon almost fell off his chair. "GLughdn" he choked.  
  
"You OK?" asked the carpender.  
  
"Oh, yes, fine," said Vernon, a little shakely.   
  
"Ya wanna dance?" asked the carpender.  
  
"Uhm, no thank you," replied Vernon.  
  
"Suit yourself," said the carpender, and crazily enough, he went up and started dancing alone.  
  
::Speakers: Let me see that thooooong! Thong th thong thong thong.::  
  
Penny moved back and forth, trying to dance.   
  
"Waitaminute..." she slurred, looking around, during the middle of the song. "Where's my Pe, uh, where'd you go, Percy?" She was knocked over by a crowd of thonged ladies.  
  
Link ran over to her to help her up. "Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
"Percy?" she asked.  
  
"No," said Link. He sat her down at a table and walked over to Malon. "She's stewed."  
  
"Riiiiiiiiight," said Malon, who was NOT wearing a thong. The two of them continued to dance.  
  
Percy was still drinking, when his mother approached him.  
  
"Percy Nathanial Weasley!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Hmm?" he asked, tipping nearly over.  
  
"I thought you'd have more sense!"  
  
"I do have sense, see?" He poured himself another glass of God-knows-what and drank it.  
  
"This is exactly what I mean!" Molly knocked the glass out of his hand and grabbed him by the wrist and stood him up. But he immediatly collapsed.  
  
"Shit, Percy, why did you have to do this?"   
  
"Hmm?" asked Percy, who was now sprawled out on the grass.  
  
Molly lifted him up and stood him on his feet, but he couldn't walk.  
  
"I'm not doing this!" she shouted. She put him back on a chair. "I'll let your father come back and get you, you damn son of a bitch!" There was a pause. "Wait a minute...You're not a son of a bitch, because that would make ME a bitch, and I certainly know that I am NOT a bitch, so that would make you a...." More pause. "...Jackass!"   
  
Fred and George were still laughing in the bushes.   
  
"This is good!" said Fred. "We got Percy drunk, Mum swearin, now all we need is..."  
  
"Dudley Dursley!" finished George.  
  
"Huh?" asked Fred.  
  
"Right over there!" said George, pointing to another bush which stranged kissing noises as well of Dudley's foot were stuck out of. They ran and hid in a closer bush.  
  
"If only we had a one of those things Muggles use to record moving pictures for their, uhm, telly-o-vision thingy" Fred whispered.  
  
"I wonder who that is he's kissing," said George.  
  
"My guess is as good as yours. He's covering her all up!"  
  
They pawed their way through the bushes to get closer, but they heard noises on the other side of the bush.   
  
"Oh no! We're caught!" said Fred.   
  
"Yes, you're caught," said Link, who was with Malon, Sandie, Teddy, Zelda, Bob, Professor Dumbledore, Impa, Professor McGonnagal, Bill and Ron Wealsey, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"But you're OK," said Harry. "Watcha doin?"  
  
"Spying," whispered George. He motioned toward the bush.  
  
"Ooh, who's that he's kissing?" asked Bob.  
  
"Who would WANT to kiss him?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Let's find out," said Fred, and he moved aside a certain branch so everyone could see Dudley Dursley kissing -  
  
"::GASP::" said Link. "I never thought..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
Hahahahah! Chatper's over! I'm evil, aren't I? Well, didja like it? Didja didja didja didja? Please review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ::Sings: And I think to myself. What a wonderful world! Yes I think to myself. What a wonderful world!:: Yes, it IS a wonderful world. (That's a wonderful song, too.) I'm just FULL OF SONGS, aren't I? Yes I am! Please, if you have any ideas for the continuation of this party, please say so in REVIEWS! SO, the chapter's over, and if you don't review YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHO DUDLEY WAS KISSING UNDER THAT BUSH!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'M SO EVIL!! (Actually, I'm a very nice, sweet, gentle person, who is just bent on having readers on the edge of their seats, only to find out that that damn evil Nancy person decided to stop the chapter at the climax! ::baby voice:: Aw, too bad. ::end baby voice::   
See ya next time on  
  
ZELDA CHARACTERS PARTY WITH THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!!!!!!!  



	4. Dudley's kissing WHO???

A/N:  
Ok! The suspense has built long enough! Now, this is the moment you've all been waiting for. The moment of truth. The time when you figure out who the hell would want to be NEAR Dudley, let alone kiss him. So, here goes! I won't talk anymore, cause I know you want to see.  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don't own anything that's not mine.  
  
Here Goes!!  
  
  
~*~Zelda Characters Party With The Harry Potter Characters~*~  
  
~*~Part IV: The Moment of Truth~*~  
  
  
Everyone gasped and stared in wide-eyed horror.   
  
"Dudley, who's that under you? Are you sure she's still alive?" asked Harry.  
  
But Link knew full well who it was. "RUTO??!!! What the hell are you doing makin' out with Fat Bastard??"  
  
At that, Ruto instantly climbed out from Dudley, stood up, and wiped the salivary amylase from her face. "Ew, I was kissing Fat Bastard?"  
  
"No, but pretty close," said Harry.  
  
"Oh," said Ruto, confused. "I thought I was kissing Link."  
  
"WHAT?!!" screamed Link in rage. He advanced toward Ruto. Malon put her arm out to hold Link back, but he kept going. "What the hell did you just say??"  
  
"I said -"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID, IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!" He calmed down enough to say, "How the f-f-f-HEll did you mix me up with this whale whose ten times my size and has a pink face?!!"  
  
Dudley just sat there, looking confused. Ruto didn't knonw what to say. She looked back at Dudley, and started laughing. "AHahahah!! He DOES look like a whale!" Then she looked back at Link. "Sorry, Link," she laughed.  
  
Malon grabbed Link around the waist and whispered in his ear, "I think Ruto's had a little too much to drink. Let's get out of here."  
  
"Sure thing," said Link, and he and Malon went back to dance. Ron and Hermione went off to dance as well, leaving Harry with the others.  
  
Hermione and Ron danced together. The song playing was "Let It Be" by the Beatles.  
  
"I love this song," said Hermione.   
  
"Who are the Beatles?" asked Ron.  
  
"They're a Muggle music group. Very popular all around the world. All of their songs are old, because they were around back in the '60's."  
  
"Wow, that's old."  
  
"But we don't need to think about that," said Hermione. She leaned closer to Ron, and Ron leaned closer to her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N:  
::screams:: AAAAAAAAHHHH!! I've become a R/H shipper! Actually, I never was shipper in the Harry Potter catergory before. But that's ok. One of you reviewers actually guessed who Dudley was kissing. I'd like to let you know that I had the story planned before you guessed, so nice job on the guessing! Have a good night, everyone, and a pleasant tomorrow! Bye!!! 


End file.
